


Some kind of shit happens in Olympia

by Tudun



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Zeus + Poseidon (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tudun/pseuds/Tudun
Summary: Не доставай богов с "а поговорить?" и они будут посылать тебе что-нибудь хорошее, а не это все.





	Some kind of shit happens in Olympia

"Сами бессмертные боги немногим блаженней  
Смертного мужа, что правит здесь миру на радость."  
\- Гесиод, "Феотимия"

  
  
На Олимпию - священный город, "колыбель Богов", чьи земли благословили боги - сваливались несчастья одно за другим. Потопы, нападения диких животных, нападения соседей и даже набеги оскорбленных богов сильно ударили по благополучию города. На одной окраине Олимпии бродил медный гигант Талос, разрушая все на своем пути, а с другой стороны бесновались менады. Герои отказывались помогать городу избавиться от чудовищ, пока им не обеспечат отдельные особняки и склад вина.  
  
Правитель Олимпии, держась за голову, с тихим ужасом выслушивал доклады о состоянии города.  
  
\- По улицам нашей благословенной Олимпии бегает Гермес и проклинает всех, кто встретится на пути! - с негодованием произнес военный советник. - Он зачем-то убил десяток охотников!   
  
\- С этим ничего не поделаешь, - правитель покачал головой. - Гермеса мог бы усмирить Зевс, если бы захотел, и Афродита, но ее храм только строится.  
  
Советник по культуре города встал со своего места, провел пальцами по струнам лиры, извлекая печальный и заунывный звук, и произнес:  
  
\- Квартал культуры разрушили менады, после этого ужаса актеры заикаются, мудрецы не могут связать и двух слов, а культуристы трясутся, как листья оливы на ветру. В общем, мы в полной ж...  
  
\- Но-но, не выражаться в моем дворце, - предупредил правитель.  
  
\- Победы в Играх нам не видать еще несколько лет, - переформулировал советник.  
  
Совет дружно выразил негодование: победы на любых Играх были ценны для любой сферы города. Это мотивировало людей приезжать в Олимпию, повышало престиж города в глазах соседей, и приятным бонусом было возведение памятника в честь победы.  
  
Один из советников встал, привлекая внимание, и воскликнул:  
  
\- Коз и овец не осталось на пастбищах!  
  
\- Как?  
  
\- Их всех принесли в жертву богам, а теперь жрецы заглядываются и на запасы зёрна!  
  
Правитель развернулся к советнику-жрецу с немым вопросом, тот развел руками и произнес:  
  
\- Во славу Зевса, конечно.  
  
"А ведь это еще не конец собрания", - подумал правитель, потерев пальцами уставшие глаза.  
  
***  
  
Правитель Олимпии смотрел на город, окутанный ночью. Он устал, все его бесило. Но все же он не мог бросить свой город, они оба нуждались друг в друге.  
  
В странном порыве правитель раскинул руки в стороны, поднял голову и обратился к звездному небу:  
  
\- О, великий Зевс, помоги мне!  
  
Он постоял так несколько мгновений, но ничего не произошло. Может быть, он все-таки надоел Зевсу молитвами? В последний раз, когда он приходил в храм, жрецы так и сказали ему, вдобавок посоветовав некоторое время не появляться в храме вообще, чтобы не раздражать Повелителя Олимпа.  
  
Внезапно яркая полоса падающей звезды прочертила темное небо. Правитель задумался. Это был знак, что его услышали?   
  
***  
  
\- Повелитель!  
  
Правитель Олимпии с трудом открыл глаза и посмотрел на нависшего над ним военного советника. Тот был сильно взволнован, и выглядел так, как будто его самого только что сдернули с постели.  
  
\- Что случилось? На нас напала Спарта? - правитель снова закрыл глаза. - Скажи им, у нас ничего нет, пусть идут домой, Гермеса им в попутчики.  
  
\- Нет, у ворот дворца стоит мальчишка, называет себя Пертурабо и требует встречи с вами. Он утверждает, что убил менад!  
  
\- Что?! - правитель резко поднялся едва не столкнувшись лбами с советником. - Как?! А доказательства? А свидетели?  
  
Военный советник утвердительно кивнул.  
  
\- Он принес их головы. Весь город только и судачит об этом. Говорят, мальчишка - сын Зевса...  
  
Правитель был счастлив и почти не слушал военного советника. Неужели боги услышали его? Сначала менады, затем Талос, а потом и Спарту можно идти завоевывать. Олимпия будет процветать!


End file.
